1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure herein relates to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device including a reset circuit and a method of resetting thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data storage device is equipped in various electronic devices such as a personal computer, a digital camera, a camcorder, a mobile phone, an MP3, a PMP, and a PDA. A volatile or nonvolatile memory device is used as a storage medium of the data storage device. For example, volatile memories such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) and Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) and nonvolatile memories such as Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM), Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FRAM), Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM), Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), and a flash memory are used as a storage medium.
Some memory devices used as a storage medium do not have an additional reset pin. For example, a 56-pin flash memory device according to a joint electron device engineering council (JEDEC) standard package method does not include a reset pin. Accordingly, Power-On-Reset (POR) is required to reset the memory devices in a reset operation. The POR means a rebooting operation of a memory device through power cut-off and supply. In a memory device without a reset pin, power control may be required to satisfy reset conditions of the memory device as a POR process.
Even when power is cut off for the POR, a level of the power of a memory device may not be sufficiently dropped to perform a reset operation. In this case, reliability of a reset operation may not be acceptable in the memory device.